Bingo is a game that has been widely played for generations. Balls numbered from 1 to 75 are randomly selected and the number on the ball is read or called to the players. Players maintain one or more bingo cards, each having a matrix of rows and columns containing numbered spaces. Spaces on the bingo card are numbered 1 through 15 in the leftmost or “B” column, 16 through 30 in the next or “I” column, 31 through 45 in the center or “N” column, 46 through 60 in the “G” column, and 61 through 75 in the rightmost or “O” column. As the numbered balls are called, the player places a dauber or marker over the numbered space on the bingo card if the numbered space matches the number called. Players that place daubers in an acceptable pattern over matching numbers win a prize. For example, such patterns on the card can include a column, a row, a diagonal line, all four corners of the card, a cross, an intersection of lines, etc., or even every space on the bingo card. The caller or operator of the bingo game announces the winning pattern before the start of the game.
Bingo is becoming an increasingly popular form of gambling.
Players purchase cards, thus contributing to a cash prize paid to the winners. The cost of the card is often dictated by the statistical chance of winning, or the size of the prize. With the advent of electronic bingo, a player can simultaneously play a larger number of bingo cards. One electronic device generates random numbers between 1 and 75 and players use another device to monitor the called numbers and match them to electronic bingo cards. Progressive jackpots, prizes that increase as games are played to completion without a winner, also have attracted more players to the game of bingo.
Bingo still needs an added level of excitement and attraction to compete with traditional automated casino games such as slot machines or video poker machines. Bingo still suffers a shortcoming of infrequent wins in many instances of play. However, current variations on the game allow for progressive prizes to be won during play. But if a progressive prize is won for a particular bingo game, some of the excitement of a big jackpot is gone because the progressive prize gets reset to a low amount. In addition to significantly larger jackpots, bingo games need some added level of excitement of a prize that stands independent of a progressive prize being reset to a smaller amount.